


Lead the way

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Genderfluid Logic | Logan Sanders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, Soulmate AU, Virgil skips school, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: On your eighteen birthday a pair of footprints will appear that will lead you to your soulmate.Virgil acts like he doesn’t care about it, but deep down he is terrified of the distance he might have to travel to find his love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 8





	Lead the way

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that struck me in the middle of the night. Has this been done before?

It was weird, you had to wait until you were eighteen to find your soulmate. Supposedly footsteps would show up on the ground and they would lead you to the person you would spend the rest of your life with. Almost like glowing stars, except for footprints instead of stars. 

Virgil hadn’t really paid the soulmate thing any mind, it happened when i happened, no need to get over excited about it. It was his eighteen birthday today, as normal he had stayed up to three in the morning scrolling through tumblr and other apps. He woke up four hours later feeling more tired than when he had fallen asleep. Instead of sleeping his day away, which he would have done had he not gone to school, he pushed the blankets away from his body and got out of bed. 

His curtains were still rolled down, keeping away any sunshine that tried to get inside. He threw his clothes on the bed and put on some jeans and a hoodie. A quick trip to the bathroom to wash his teeth and fix his hair, and he was done. He grabbed his bag on his way down to the kitchen, snatched an apple and headed outside. His parents had already left for work, so nobody else was home to tell him to eat something nutritious for breakfast. 

It was only halfway to school that he noticed footprints on the sidewalk. They were a dark blue and seemed to glow a bit. Virgil looked behind himself, not seeing any footprints. He took a couple steps forward and noticed that the footprints disappeared behind him. He walked backwards a few steps and new footprints appeared. 

For maybe a minute he stood frozen on the sidewalk, cars were passing him and he could see his classmates a bit ahead of him. He had completely forgotten about his soulmate, he was finally eighteen and would have to travel however far it was to find them. 

Virgil took up his phone, sending away a text to his teachers that he couldn’t make it to class. It was not like they would be surprised, almost everyone called in sick on their eighteen birthday, only to find their soulmate, or atleast get a start on the search. 

Without further ado he began walking again, looking down at the ground to see the footprints. He passed the school on his trip, following them for what felt like hours. For once in his life he was glad he had a waterbottle in his bag, hydration was important. 

He was almost half across town when he realised something. For all he knew his soulmate could live in a different country, who knew how far away they actually were. He had been walking for about one hour now and the steeps didn’t seem to falter anytime soon. 

He took a seat on a nearby bench, taking off his bag and putting it beside him. He searched through it for his waterbottle and took a big gulp out of it. The water was lukewarm but it did it’s job of clenching his thirst. Virgil put the bottle in the bag once again and began to think. 

Was it really worth it? He could always go back to school, come up with some good excuse as to why he was late. He would probably not even find his soulmate today, the probability of him finding his soulmate the same day he turned eighteen was slim. He could try again when he didn’t have school to miss, maybe he could even get his mom to drive him around town.

“Greetings.”. A voice said close by. 

Virgil turned to look at the person. The person was short, had black hair that was neatly put up in a messy bun. A pair of glasses sat on top of a freckled nose, making the blue eyes look a lot bigger than they probably were. The person was wearing a black polo shirt and a blue tie, together with a black jeans and black shoes. 

“Sup?”. Virgil answered, throwing on his backpack in case the person would ask him to move. 

“I believe we are soulmates.”. They stated, motioning towards the footprints that stood between them. 

Virgil looked down at the ground, they were right. He looked at the ground for a long time before turning towards the person - his soulmate. They were holding their hand out, waiting for a handshake. Virgil took it, shaking it carefully. 

“I’m Virgil, he/him.”. Virgil managed to get out, still holding the others hand. 

“Salutations Virgil. I’m Logan, any pronouns are okay with me, but today is a he/him day.”. His soulmate - Logan - said, motioning towards a pin on his shirt. 

“Do you need to be somewhere or would you mind joining me for coffee?”. Virgil asked, knowing damn well that he should go back to school but ignoring it nonetheless. 

“I was out searching for you, so no, I wouldn’t mind. I know a great cafe close by.”. 

“Lead the way.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
